that pink shirt
by Nyphista
Summary: a small fic about Bulma and Vegeta, a pink shirt and his armor.


so, i don't own Dragonball Z or any of the names or stuf like that. just this 'strange' plot.

Have fun!

oh and, REVIEW!

**that pink shirt**

"Woman!"

Bulma flung around as she heard Vegeta 'screams'through the house. it had alredy been a day and he was alredy getting on here nerves by only 'not' talking normaly to her. _I have a name you know. _she got up from here desk and opend the door

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

quicly she closed it again ceeping a hand bevore her eyes until it was closed savely agian. on the other side Vegeta was beginning to get 'really' pissed of about this Woman

"Open the door women!" Vegeta grunted

"Not if you don't put something on!" yelled Bulma back.

Vegeta simpely puched the door open, shoving Bulma to the ground and ruwanating the lock.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans I'm not wearing this!"

he was holding the pink shirt she had prepaired for him to when he got out of the shouwer.

"I don't have anything else" she skwirted as she pickt herself up from the ground.

Vegeta sent her one of his death glares as he stalked around the room finaly ending back at the entrence were she was stil standing.

"Where are my clothes?"

"in the laundry" _okay, that not totaly a lie, i did wash them first bevore my planed exemenation._

she was loosing her patiants.

"You'll just have to live with it. Now put that shirt on and go outside training or something"

Irritated she pushed him out of her lab. _wow that went easy, to easy_ She droped the thought and went to one of the big storage closets and got his armor out. Carfuly putting it on one of here desks and looked at it scepticly. it had took her some effort to put it there but now that it stood there she couldn't see wat whas so special that made it so heavy. it even seemed small to small for Vegeta.

Caifuly she checked if vegeta wasnt anywere nearby outside her lab, after making that sure she put off here blouse and picked up his armor and let her body slip into it. as she got in to it, it seemd to form to her body and even seemd to become lighter.(1)

**meanwile outside**

Vegeta stalked outside and onto the grass almosed tripping over Krillin whome was rolling over the ground because Vegeta was wearing a pink shirt. He stalked on grapping a burger from the BBQ where the other briefs woman was making them. she didn't even protest as he stalked on and flew up a tree where he sad down and at away his burger, looking over the grass below him.

_why did i let myself be pushed way by that Woman? she's nothing... or is she?_

"Vegeta! Bulma! Mister Briefs!" the woman behind the BBQ called into the garden.

"Vegeta! come out of that tree the burgers are ready!"

the woman walked into the house leaving the burgers in the care of Krillin to make sure that he didn't get to them first. one of his evil grin's apeard as he jumped out of the tree and casualy walked up to Krillin.

Fear could me seen from Killins eyes as he grabed hold of the plate of Burgers and wached vegeta come nearer.

"You have to wait for madam briefs to come back" Krillin said as he slowly took a step back whilst he, put another step forward.

he sent krillin one of his death glares as he stoped near the BBQ witch was still on. He grabed the grill and and tossed it on the ground revealing the hot coals that were ontherneat it. _I knew it, there so prehistoric they stil use coals to roast there food on. _

Krillin watched with a bit of a fright for what Vegeta might be planning. he had now backed away towards the table beeing on the side where vegeta had jumped out of the tree.

Vegeta felt Killins ki cirkel halfway around him and towards the table, he didn't look around to check where krillin realy was, he just felt. Sudenetly he grabed one of the realy big and red hot coals and truwe it at krillin as hard as he could.

"CATCH!"

At the same moment the following events happend: Krillen was totaly taken by supprise and tried to catch the red and round thingy that was flying at him at top speed, in witch he succedid, he droped the plate of hamburgers in the progress for what Vegeta was counting on while running after the coal and grabbing the plat with hamburgers just bevore they all fell on the ground, while Krillin was screaming "WHAAAAAAAAAAA" from the heat of the coal and running off -to the kitchen to put his hands under cold streaming water- and alsmosed tripping madam Briefs and Bulma whome were just walking out the door towards the table.

An evil grin apaired on Vegeta's face as he savely put down the plate of hamburgers on the table.

"the Burgers are save m'am" He said in a extremly sweet voice _oh my god, i'm going creasy i did that voice to good._

"oh why thanky Vegeta, you can have one of Krillins if you like"

_yes it worked!_

they all sat at the table and waited for krillin and mister Briefs to arive. When krillin got back Vegeta shot him a deadly glare saying without words: don't say a THING, Krillin seemd to get the massage an silently ate his own burgers.

_why is that woman glancing at me all the time! and why is she wearing that ugly thing! _he wonderd as they were eating.

**before dinner**

Bulma opend the door witch had a mirror on the inside and looked at herself. _that doesnt look so bad, i hardly notice that i have it on. _she turned a bit and looked at her back _wow this actualy fits perfectly, to perfectly an look at how it formed over my body! _she closed the door again and walked back to her desk.

She crossed her arms bevore her and put her vinger tops under the armor to put it off. She pulled up and couldn't get any movement in it. _Damm, what is happening?_ she tried again and again but she could not get it off. _oh great, now i'v done it, if he finds out i'm wearing, oh damm it! _she pulled one last time and than sat down in one of her chairs, the armor suddently didn't feel so comfterble and light anymore. _what am i gonna do!_

"Vegeta! Bulma! Mister Briefs!"

she almost fell out of her chair from sear fear when her mother, madam Briefs called from outside._ oh what am i gonna do now! dinner is ready and he's gonna find out if i don't show up!_

she paced her room. _think Bulma, Think! you have to know something!_

Klop Klop

"Bulma? are you comming?"

_oh shit_

she walked towards the door and opend it a tiny bit just to see her mother standing there.

"come in please, i need your help, but never tel Vegeta about anything of this" she pleaded

her mother as naive as ever came in to the lab and looked at Bulma.

"oh sweety you made a simalar armor as vegeta's for you self? that nothing to be ashamed of, i thought you new that kind of stuf"

"Mother! i'm not a small child! and this is not a replica, this is the same thing. and i can get out of it!"

"oh! i'll help, put your arms up"

Madam Briefs walked up to bulma and started pulling on the armor.

after a lot of pulling they stoped.

"this is not going to work Bulma" her mother sighted

"then what? i can't go out of this room like this!"

"true"

it was silent for a moment then sudenetly her mother got up.

"wait here Bulma, i'll get you something."

within a few minuits her mother was back with a large ugly bright green with orang and purple sweater.

"this one will cover it perfectly"

"Mother!"

"and now you'll put that one and we will go outside, there waiting for us!"

reluctently Bulma put on the ugly sweater and looked herself up and down, _it was true he can't see that i am wearing his armor. but you cant even see if i'm was wearing anything else under this, i dont want to know where she got this from_. her mother looked her over and then pushed her out her lab

"now lets go outside, you can think of another solution after dinner."

Author's note: so this is it for now, see if you like it and please Review! to tell me what you think of it, oh and don't start about my spelling, i know it bad!

(1) don't know if that was posible, but i know that it did form and strech to fit every person's body that put it on.

_Next Chapter: will Bulma be getting out of that armor without vegeta finding anything out?_


End file.
